Ik hou van jou, hou jij van mij?
by Rosalina Elliot
Summary: Nymphadora speelt een hoofdrol in het toneel, ten voordele van slachtoffers van een aardbeving rond Kerst. Haar tegenspeler is Remus: de man die haar koffie laat morsen, over trapjes laat struikelen en zelfs zijn eigen naam doet vergeten. One Shot


**Een laat teruggevonden kerstcadeautje  
**

**xx hugs,  
**

Zaterdag 24 December 2005, 9u37 – het theater

De zalige drukte die heerste over de voorbereiding van het kerststuk was optimaal. Het decor lag er rommelig bij en mensen renden hysterisch heen en weer met dozen, papieren of helemaal niks.

'Remus!' Een man keek op. Zijn grijzende haar glansde en zijn gelaat zag er goed uit. Het was het typische uiterlijk van iemand van in de veertig, die goed zorgde voor zichzelf. Zijn uiterlijk vertelde een hele hoop over zijn innerlijk. De lachrimpeltjes rond zijn ogen bewezen zijn humor en vriendelijkheid, de lichte groeven op zijn voorhoofd getuigden van jaren wijsheid, geluk en ongeluk, zijn vriendelijke mond liet merken dat hij niet gierig was in zijn omgang met anderen.

'Harold,' zei hij joviaal, en stak zijn hand uit. Het script dat hij vast had, legde hij op de dichtstbijzijnde bijzettafel. Harold McNay, een dikke, kalende man van zevenenvijftig kwam aanhobbelen. 'Ach, wat een drukte,' glimlachte Harold tevreden, en keek naar de rest van het theater.

'Ja,' Remus schoof een stapel papier van een bank en ging zitten. 'Niet te geloven dat dit vanavond allemaal klaar moet zijn…'

Harold schudde zijn hoofd. 'Nou, het is te zien dat jij van het witte doek komt. Je bent duidelijk nieuw in de theaterwereld,' klopte hij Remus op zijn schouder. 'Natuurlijk is dit straks allemaal af. Het decor wordt dadelijk gebracht, de drank geleverd en de kostuums zijn klaar. Dit is wat anders dan dure filmproducties hé!' Hij krabde aan zijn baard en stond op. 'Vooruit Remus, ik ga je laten. De voorstelling vanavond moet picobello zijn… Weet je dat de minister komt kijken? Oh, deze middag is er nog een gezamenlijke lunch, zorg dat je er bent, oké? He, Alyssia!'

Hij liep alweer weg, naar zijn volgende gespreksslachtoffer. Remus Lupos schudde zijn hoofd. Harold was het brein achter alles. Hij had het geld om alles te realiseren en dus vanzelfsprekend het gezag over het hele gebeuren. Hij besliste over de toegangsprijs voor het publiek en hoeveel van de opbrengst van de benefietvoorstelling naar het goede doel zou gaan. Hij besliste over… alles, dus het beste wat je kon doen was hem te vriend houden. Niet dat Remus daar problemen mee had: Harold was een heel joviale en vriendelijke man.

10u09 – Nymphes kleedkamer achter in het gebouw  


'…want ik kan je ogen niet aankijken zonder het bloed in de dageraad te zien!' Nymphe – of Nymphadora – Tops, en keek hoopvol op haar papier. 'Néé!' Vloekend sloeg ze de bundel tegen haar voorhoofd. 'NeeneeneeneeNEE!'

Samantha kwam binnenlopen. 'Heey wat is er?'

'Ik – ken – mijn – tekst – niet !' Bij elk woord mepte Nymphe zich op haar voorhoofd. Samantha schudde haar hoofd.

'Arm kind… doe het nog eens.'

Nymphe schraapte haar keel en begon, heftig zwaaiend met de tekstbundel. 'O lieveling, waarom? Ga toch, want samenleven met je kan ik niet. Want ik kan je niet aankijken zonder de bloedrode dageraad in je ogen te zien!'

'Nou? Dat ging goed, toch?'

'Ja, Sam, omdat jij erbij zit,' zuchtte Nymphe en liet zich naar Sam neervallen. 'Ik stop ermee. Ga je mee shoppen? Mijn tekst ken ik toch niet. Ik improviseer wel.'

De deur zwaaide open. Een dikke man kwam binnen. 'ZO MAG IK HET HOREN!' bulderde hij. Nymphe kreunde. Harold McNay. 'En, ben je klaar voor vanavond?'

Nymphe rilde. 'Alsjeblieft zeg, laat me nou even genieten van deze onbekendheid.' Zijn bulderende lach galmde door de kleedkamer.

'Ik hoor het graag. Morgen ben je beroemd, kleine meid.' Hij krabde aan zijn neus. 'Komen jullie straks mee lunchen met de rest?' Nymphe bestudeerde zijn neus. Hij had een gigantische omvang.

'Ja, maar nu gaan we shoppen.' Sam nam Nymphe bij de hand en sleurde haar de kleedkamer uit. Harold schudde zijn hoofd lachend en wrikte aan zijn stropdas, die iets te strak om zijn dikke nek zat.

11u12 – het winkelcentrum 2 straten verder

'Kijk dan hoe lief!' Sam hield een schattig beertje voor Nymphes neus, die hem optrok en het vies bekeek.

' "Ik hou van jou… hou jij van mij?" ?!' Sam, voor wie houd je me?'

'Voor iemand die een oogje heeft op Remus,' zei Sam en stak haar tong uit. Nymphe stond met open mond te kijken.

'Ik – ik… niet te geloven zeg. Ik heb geen oogje op Remus! Ik bedoel – hoe oud is hij?'

'Achtendertig.'

'Awel ja, hij zal wel een vrouw hebben he.' Nymphe griste het beertje uit Sams handen, die fluitend verder liep in de kerstkoopjes-winkel. Ze bekeek het beertje even en smeet het in de korf, terwijl haar oog op een ander beertje viel. "Iemand houdt van je… Ik." Mooi zo. Iemand hield van hem. Maar _niet _zij. Zeker niet. Wat dacht Sam wel niet. Remus was… twee keer zo oud als zij. Oke, dat was overdreven. Hij was tien jaar ouder dan haar. Maar toch… Misschien kon ze het beertje kopen… als geschenk voor haar beste vriendin. Zonder bijbedoelingen. Misschien kon ze het aan Remus geven. Zonder bijbedoelingen.

Ach waar ben ik mee bezig. Ze kwakte het beertje terug bij zijn soortgenootjes en liep verder naar Sam, die bij de kleding stond.

Vijf volle winkeltassen later kwamen ze opnieuw voorbij de beertjeswinkel. Misschien… misschien moest ze maar… Ze schudde haar hoofd. Nee. NeeneeneeneeNEE! Hier mocht ze niet aan denken. Stomme Sam, waarom moest ze erover beginnen? Maar toch… Als ze Sam niet had gehad…

Nymphe sloeg haar armen om Sam heen. 'Je bent een schat!' Sam giechelde. 'Ik weet het! Kom we gaan iets drinken!'

12u45 – het cafetaria van het theater

Tegen één uur kwamen de twee meiden weer binnen in het theater. Nadat ze hun winkeltassen in Nymphes kleedkamer gedropt hadden, schoven ze bij aan aan tafel. Oh nee… Ze zat tegenover Remus. Gelukkig niet langs hem. Oh, nee dat zou pas een ramp geweest zijn! Oke Nymphadora, kalm blijven.

'Hey Nymphe,' zei Remus vriendelijk en schonk haar een lach. KALM BLIJVEN!

'Hey…' antwoordde ze afwezig, en nam de schaal aardappeltjes aan. De rest van de lunch verliep vlekkeloos. Nymphe praatte met Sam, met Violet, met Sam, met Sam, met Harold, met Sam, met Sam, met Sam en met… Remus. Zolang ze zich inbeeldde dat het NIET Remus was, ging het goed.

Ik praat met Rick. Ik praat met Jonas. Ik praat met Ivy. Ik praat met Sam. Ik praat niet met Remus….

'Mag ik de saus?' Voor Jonas zijn hand kon uitsteken, had Remus het sauspotje al vast en gaf het haar aan. Zijn ogen waren zó mooi… Wacht.. dat zei ik niet!

Voorzichtig nam ze het aan en zorgde ervoor dat hun handen elkaar vooral niet raakten. 'Dankje.'

19u44 – achter de coulissen

Nymphe liep ongeduldig heen en weer. Nog drie minuten en ze moest op. De voorstelling was al een klein anderhalf uur bezig, het was bijna pauze. Vlak vóór die pauze moest ze op.

Ze moest heel clichématig een onschuldige, bloedmooie dochter van een graaf spelen, die in love viel met het hoofdpersonage van het toneel, een weerwolf. Het kwam natuurlijk goed uit dat Remus zelf een weerwolf wás.

Twee weken geleden kwam Harold McNay zélf aankloppen bij haar thuis. Of ze een hoofdrol wilde spelen in het kerststuk ten voordele van de aardbeving in Pakistan. De opbrengst zou naar de slachtoffers gaan, die nu doodvroren en misschien niet eens enig benul hadden dat het Kerstmis zou zijn.

Nymphe had het een leuk idee gevonden, vooral omdat dit misschien haar doorbraak kon betekenen als actrice. Iets waar ze stiekem altijd al van gedroomd had, maar door onbekende redenen was ze vervallen in eeuwige patronen van secretaressebaantjes. Opstaan. Eten. Brieven tikken. Eten. Brieven sorteren. Eten. Gaan slapen.

Ze had haar openstaande verlof opgenomen om de volgende twee weken te kunnen repeteren.

Remus… ze zuchtte.

Het was al misgegaan vanaf de eerste ontmoeting. Zij had een stapel papier bij – haar tekst. Remus kwam buiten met een kop koffie. In zichzelf mompelend liep ze per ongeluk tegen hem aan, waardoor zijn koffie over haar tekst viel en een grote vieze vlek achterliet.

'Nee he…' had ze geroepen, maar haar stem liet haar in de steek toen ze in zijn bruine ogen keek. Zijn ogen… Remus had haar vriendelijk aangekeken, haar tekst een beetje afgeveegd met zijn mouw en gezegd dat het niet erg was, dat hij wel een nieuwe stapel papier voor haar zo gaan halen. Met schaamrood op haar wangen had ze gestameld dat dat niet nodig was.

De zaken waren er niet op verbeterd de voorbije twee weken. Bijna elke keer als ze hem zag blunderde ze erop los wat er maar te blunderen viel. Ze viel over het trapje van de zaal. Ze vergat haar tekst. Ze vergat zijn naam. Ze zei de verkeerde dingen op de verkeerde plaats zodat er gelach weerklonk. Ze morste thee over haar trui als ze hem zag, om het daarna heftig op te kuisen.

Ze zuchtte dramatisch en plantte haar hoofd op haar hand. Nog een paar seconden…

20u06 – op het podium, na de première

Ze had het gedaan. Dolgelukkig stond ze naast Remus. Hand in hand. Ze bogen. Zwaaien. En renden weg. Om daarna terug te komen. En nog eens te buigen. De rest van de cast kwam ook. Sam kwam naast Nymphe staan en porde haar grijnzend tussen haar ribben.

Ze had het maar mooi gedaan. Ze had haar tekst opgezegd zonder fouten. Geïmproviseerd zonder fouten. Het publiek had gelachen op de manier waarop ze dingen zei. Net zoals het moest.

Ze had gezien hoe kleine kinderen haar vol bewondering aankeken om de schoonheid en lieflijkheid van de dochter van de graaf. Hoe ouders er nog steeds van genoten.

En vooral : ze had met Remus gespeeld. Ze had met hem geflirt – zoals haar rol het deed, natuurlijk – en hij flirtte terug – zoals zijn rol vereiste.

En ze had hem gekust. Ze had hem gekust. Ze kon nog steeds zijn warme lippen proeven. Trillend van de zenuwen en tegelijk vertrouwd en verlangend. Ze bloosde toen ze eraan terugdacht hoe hun kus veel langer duurde dan eigenlijk de bedoeling was.

Sam grijnsde onophoudelijk.

24u19 – de after party

'Nee, ik drink niet meer.' Nymphe sloeg het glas dat haar gebracht werd af en stond op. 'Ik moet maar eens gaan. Het was echt… geweldig vandaag, jongens.' Haar blik bleef rusten op Remus, die in een andere hoek met Harold stond te praten. Ze glimlachte. Het was toch niet zo erg geweest als ze gedacht had. En ze had genoten van hun kus. En het mooiste van al was : ze mocht dit nog drie weken achter elkaar doen.

24u31 – de vestiaire

'Je was geweldig,' zei Remus achter haar. Nymphe fleurde helemaal op, maar dat zag hij gelukkig niet, toen ze met haar rug naar hem toe en op haar tenen naar haar jas reikte.

'Dankje,' zei ze glimlachend. 'Jij ook. Maar dat kon ook niet anders he…'

'Mijn filmervaring heeft niks te maken met jouw mooie prestatie,' zei hij vriendelijk. Nymphe wendde haar hoofd af.

'Nou, ik ga maar eens, ik vond het echt leuk.' Ze ging op haar tenen staan en kuste hem op zijn wang. 'Vrolijk Kerstfeest…'

Zonder om te kijken liep ze de trap van het het theatergebouw af. Ze zag niet hoe Remus teder zijn wang aanraakte, alsof hij haar afdruk wilde vangen, bijhouden en in een doosje steken, om hem voor altijd bij zich te hebben.

Zondag 25 December – onder de kerstboom in Nymphes appartement

Onder haar kerstboom was ongezien een nieuw pakje terechtgekomen. Het was ingepakt in kadopapier, afkomstig van de ellendige-beertjes-winkel en bevatte een soortgelijk iets.

Nieuwsgierig opende Nymphe het pakje. Het beertje er in keek haar lief aan en ze smolt. Wie stuurde haar zoiets liefs? Ze verbood zichzelf om daarop een antwoord te zoeken. Het beertje droeg een truitje met daarop de tekst :

"Ik hou van jou, hou jij van mij?"

End.


End file.
